1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to backlight driving systems, and particularly to a backlight driving system to drive a plurality of lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Discharge lamps, such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), are used as backlights for liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. Normally, the CCFLs are driven by electrical signals provided by inverter circuits.
In a large-size LCD panel, such as an LCD TV, two or more lamps are employed to provide sufficient brightness to meet practical requirements. However, currents flowing through the lamps may be unbalanced due to different characteristics of the lamps. Thus, brightness of the large-size LCD panel may not be uniform.
Additionally, any faults or abnormalities in the lamps will affect the entire LCD panel. For example, as lamps age, uniformity of current flow or other electrical characteristics may deteriorate. As more lamps are employed in a LCD panel, faults or abnormalities in any one lamp may be difficult to detect.